The anaysis of data from the North Carolina kidney Disease Study focused the potential risk associated with self-reported job history and specific occupational exposures, including solvents, dusts, metals and silica. Our study included 548 cases with renal disfunction confirmed by hospital chart review and 514 matched population controls. Two papers have been submitted for publication. In the first we used the detailed occupational histories to assess risk of chronic kidney disease and specific subtype of kidney disease and found that work in agriculture and some manufacturing jobs was associated with increased risk, especially under dusty conditions. Risk was enhanced for jobs in which there was potential for exposure to sand or silica and some solvents. In the second analysis we categorized silica exposure likelihood and exposure intesity based on industrial hygiene review of occupational history. We measured arsenic in historical urine samples from 300 Pima Indians participating in a prospective study conducted by NIDDK. Half remained free of diabetes at follow-up exam at least 10 years after initial visit and half had developed diabetes. We are also using the Pima cohort study to assess risk of diabetes and diabetic nephropathy associated with exposure to organochlorine compounds measured in serum samples from individuals who developed diabetes without nephropathy, those developed diabetic nephropathy, and those who remained diabetes free after at least 10 years of follow-up. A related project is looking at mortality from acute and chronic kidney disease in relation to pesticide use in the Agricultural Health Study. In other work we found little evidence of assocaition between radon exposure in uranium miners and risk for non-lung solid tumors and are further exploring dose-reponse relationships for radon and lung cancer as well as exploring non-cancer outcomes.